Legend of the Seeker SGA
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: What if John were the Seeker and Rodney the Confessor. Set after the series. The Wraith are amassing on the borders of the Midlands ready to invade. Only the Seeker and his Confessor can stop them.


_Ok, I know nothing about Legend of the Seeker. I've just seen two episodes, but I love it. So I tried to write an SGA crossover. Please don't be mad about the crapness of it._

**Legend of the Seeker**

After the defeat of Darken Rahl the line of Confessor's continued through a male heir, a rare thing among confessors, but more common now. There had been no need for a seeker since that time, almost 900 years. But the Border of the midlands was in danger of being overrun by the Wraith, a race of cruel, sadistic people intent on taking over the midlands, and killing and feeding on all those who lay within. The borders had been plagued for over 100 years by raiding parties of the Wraith, but in the last 10 years the number of raids had increased, the people of the borders fled inward to the heart of Midland, and to the shining City of Atlantis which was built solely to help house these refugee's.

In the midst of this time the people turned to the old stories of Seekers and their Confessor's, they asked the New Confessor Council if there was any hope of another Seeker to help save them from this threat, but the Confessor's could only tell them that as of yet the Oracle's had given no prophecies. There seemed to be no hope.

But as always, in the darkest of hours, as the Wraith amassed on the borders, as invasion was imminent. A light will shine, because Good must always rise to confront Evil. It is a simple and inescapable truth.

It was a question now of when.

The people of the Midland hoped that the Seeker would arise soon, for many believed that the Midland would fall when the Wraith invaded, that all the people would be killed to feed their cruel and twisted hunger. They could only hope, pray and wait.

XX

Rodney McKay was a Confessor, looked down upon by others of the New Confessor Council because he was not a particularly skilled confessor. Which had never bothered Rodney as he more than made up for this lack of natural power by being quite simply, the smartest person in the whole of the Midlands, and possibly the world.

But it was disappointing to be considered the weakest of all the Confessors, and Rodney had always strived to be the best at everything he could do. So he pushed his disappointment aside and pretended it did not exist. He lived a life outside the Confessor's, doing research, losing himself in scholarly pursuits, magic, anything that could help him forget his failure as a Confessor.

He knew of the impending Wraith invasion, but holed up in his comfortable libraries he was sure it would never reach him, that he would never have to face them. After all, soon, he was sure, the New Confessor Council would decide on someone to be the new Seeker and the whole thing would blow over.

XX

John Sheppard had once been a solider in the Midland's army, but he had left when the Army did nothing to help the people of the border. He and two others, Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan, who had originally been from the border, had left the armed forces to take on the Wraith on their own. They used Atlantis as a base of operations, as a place to stock up on food, supplies, weapons, anything they needed to continue their fight.

John did not know why he felt so compelled to take the fight straight to the Wraith, but he did, and he had every intention of protecting his homeland. He had never truly believed the tales of Seekers, one destined to defeat evil. That to him was just an excuse, a way people could rationalise not going out and standing up for themselves. To John there was no time for such excuses, if you wanted to defeat the Wraith you had to go right out and do it.

Which was exactly what John and his teammates were doing.

XX

What none of them knew was that very soon the Legend of the Seeker would be reborn, and that his Confessor was going to be a truly remarkable one, and that their adventure together was going to be one of the greatest ever recorded.

_Hi, I can guarantee this will probably not be continued by me, but please anyone who feels inspired, take it and go! I beg of you!_


End file.
